


Fantasy Fulfilled

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Console Room Sex, F/M, Hickeys, Jumpseat Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose and the Doctor fulfill a shared fantasy.





	

Rose hissed in a breath as her back scraped against one of the rough coral struts in the console room, the slight pain only adding to the flurry of sensations running through her, ratcheting her pleasure higher. She wasn’t entirely sure where her blouse had been tossed but she had a feeling she wouldn’t see it again for quite some time.

She loved it when the Doctor got like this, when the adrenaline from a near miss on an adventure led to him either barely making it out of the console room before his mouth crashed down on hers or, in the case of today, not making it out of the console room at all.

Hell, they hadn’t even made it to the console.

“Rose,” the Doctor said, voice rough and low as he nipped at her earlobe. “Stop thinking so much.”

He pushed the cups of her bra down and palmed one of her breasts which effectively kept her from thinking anything that wasn’t along the lines of begging for _more, more, more_.

Her legs were wrapped around the Doctor’s waist and she could feel every inch of his hard length straining against jeans as he rocked into her. Rose snaked her hands up underneath his jumper, rucking it up as far as she could without his cooperation so she could get her fingers on his skin.

Rose ran her thumb over one of his nipples, making it stand proud and making him growl into the side of her neck where he was busy making a mark that would be impossible to hide without a scarf tomorrow.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” Rose said, then squeaked when he bit down on the newly formed mark.

The Doctor pulled back and looked down at Rose, blue eyes dark as they meandered from her face down to where their hips met. “So are you.”

“Fix it.”

He carefully took a step back, lowering Rose to stand on the floor once more. “Not here.”

“Yes, right here,” she shot back, hand on her hips. “Right here, right now.”

He took another step back, eyes blazing now. “I can’t fuck you the way I want to against the strut, Rose.”

Rose shivered at the way his voice wrapped around the word _fuck_ , the promise that it contained. He held out his hand and she took it.

He led her across the console room to the jumpseat. Before Rose had a chance to say or do anything more, the Doctor tugged her in front of him and lifted her onto the seat, leaving her feet dangling off the side instead of facing front.

Rose reached for buckle of his belt, determined to get them both as naked as possible as soon as possible, but the Doctor swatted her hands away before sealing his mouth over hers in a kiss that couldn’t be labelled as anything other than carnal.

His hands slipped around to her back and went to work on the clasp of her bra. Within moments, he had it unclasped and stepped back a few inches so he could remove it from her entirely.

It joined her blouse in being flung across the room to parts unknown.

“You’re doing great at getting me undressed. Top marks, really,” Rose said with a cheeky smile, reaching out to tug on the front of his jumper. “Gonna fail the course if you don’t start getting naked soon, though.”

“I think I’m the one teaching the course,” he retorted. He shucked his jumper anyways, having lost his leather jacket around the same time Rose lost her blouse.

“Mmm, we’ll see about that,” Rose said, eyes glued to his chest.

“Yes we will.”

He kissed her again, distracting her as he undid his belt and the button of his jeans. The sound of him slowly pulling down his zipper made Rose break away panting.

“Now you’re getting it!” she exclaimed, her triumphant and breathless.

Once his zipper was down, he set to work on Rose’s. He deftly popped the button of her jeans loose pulled her to her feet to get them and her knickers all the way off.

For her part, Rose was also trying to get his jeans on the floor instead of hanging off his hips. If she happened to get distracted by the bulge in his pants, she really didn’t think she could be blamed.

She was preoccupied with the feel of him through the thin fabric and the taste of his skin on her tongue and didn’t realize that his hands had come to rest at her hips for a reason.

Rose almost tripped when he used his grip to spin her around to face the jumpseat. One of the Doctor’s hands skimmed up her her side until he was pushing down on the middle of her back, urging her to bend over the seat.

She complied, smile stealing over her face as she pressed her cheek to the cool, yellow vinyl. This was shaping up to be something straight out of one of the fantasies she hadn’t gotten around to telling the Doctor about yet. Judging by how eager he’d been to get her in this exact position, it was one of his as well.

Rose reached out and gripped the edge of the cushion as she listened to the rustle of the Doctor’s jeans being pulled down.

“Ready when you are,” she said, directing her blazing gaze over her shoulder at him.

One hand moved to grip her hip and Rose widened her stance. She slammed her eyes shut and dug her fingers into the cushion at the first feather light stroke of his fingers through her wetness.

He slipped one finger inside of her and quickly followed with a second, pumping his fingers fast to make sure she was really ready for him, to drive her closer to the edge.

Rose was panting when he removed his fingers, hips rocking against the edge of the jumpseat. “Come on, Doctor.”

He didn’t answer just positioned the head of his cock at her opening. He pushed inside easily, both of them hissing at the friction they’d been waiting for.

The Doctor didn’t give either of them time to adjust before he set up a rhythm. It was hard and fast and everything Rose wanted. Every thrust sent her hips crashing into the edge of the seat and forced a tiny huff of air out of her lungs.

The Doctor’s fingers dug into the skin of her hips and Rose knew there would be marks there later to match the one he’d made on her neck and something deep within her thrilled at the thought. Like he knew she was thinking of it, the Doctor reached up and ran his thumb over the hickey he’d given her, pressing down just hard enough to send a frisson of pleasurable pain shooting through her veins.

He reached underneath her to palm one of her breasts as he started to talk, still not slowing down or losing his rhythm.

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this, Rose? Thought about bending you over this seat and fucking you just like this?” He punctuated the last word with a particularly hard thrust.

“As many times as I’ve imagined you doing it?” she guessed.

“I can promise that it was many, many more times than that,” he answered, voice rough.

He gave her breast one last squeeze then moved his hand down to rub circles over her clit, surprising a cry from Rose that echoed through the room.

“Are you close, Rose? Please tell me you're close.” His thrusts were starting to become uneven and Rose knew the signs well by now. He was about to come and he wanted to take her with him.

“Yeah, yeah,” she breathed out unsteadily. “God, just, just keep doing that.”

His fingers sped up their dance over her clit and Rose could feel the coil winding tighter and tighter until it suddenly broke, sending her flying over the edge with a scream.

Her walls tightened spasmodically around the Doctor’s thrusting cock and he moved to grip her hips with both hands again as he pounded into her, chasing his own release and prolonging her orgasm.

It only took him a few more strokes before she felt him stiffen behind her and the cool spurt of his release.

He collapsed on top of her, the both of them a sweaty, exhausted mess.

“Mmm, good call moving to the jumpseat,” Rose murmurred. “The coral would not be as forgiving on my skin.”

“Also not as easy to bend you over.”

“That too,” she agreed cheerfully. “Now budge, I want to kiss you and I can’t when you’re lying on top of me.”

He shifted, slipping out of her in the process. Rose winced as she pulled herself off the jumpseat, skin sticking slightly to the vinyl.

“Next time I’m stealing your jumper to lay on so I don’t stick to the seat,” she said as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level for a kiss.

“Deal,” he agreed.


End file.
